


The Fortunate

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Triangle Bill Cipher, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Ford is so fortunate to have Bill in his life. Shameless Billford smut.





	The Fortunate

It never ceases to amaze Ford, that his Muse wants to be with him.

They are on a bed that’s floating across the dark space of the Mindscape. Ford is kneeling on the mattress while Bill lies before him, arms and legs splayed out, his body completely relaxed. Ford looks at Bill’s small hands, at their open little palms and extended fingers, and he can’t resist reaching out to rest his fingertip against one black palm, marveling at how soft it feels. He shivers when Bill curls his fingers around it, clutching him for a moment before letting him go.

He feels so dirty about it, having all these carnal thoughts in his head when he is face to face with something so completely otherworldly. He knows it’s a stupid thing to think, and indeed Bill starts to chuckle, his closed eye peeling open as he gazes at Ford, amused.

“Carnal thoughts, oh my me.” Bill lifts his legs up, bending them against his surface as he spreads them open. “I’ll show you carnal, Sixer.”

Ford’s hand is still near Bill’s, so Bill reaches out to grab his index finger again, holding onto it while he takes his free hand between his parted legs. The bricks of his bottom edge appear to be as smooth as they are elsewhere in his body, but Ford knows that’s not the case; there is a hidden crack among them that Bill starts to stroke, his eyelid drooping and his eye rolling back in its socket as he rubs his fingertips along its length. Soon, it’s opening up, softening and growing damp.

“Such a dirty thing,” Bill says, his voice a low purr. What looked like a crack on his surface is a sopping wet slit now, slick flesh quivering as Bill keeps stroking it, faster and faster. “It needs a clean-up. Why don’t you take care of that, Fordsy?”

Ford doesn’t need to be told twice. His own cock throbbing in his slacks, he leans down between Bill’s legs, watching Bill’s fingers withdraw before closing the distance between himself and Bill’s slit. He nuzzles at the soft flesh, snaking his tongue out so he can lick it, taste it, seek out the tight little hole hidden within it and trace its rim. Bill is still giggling, but moans are starting to join the bursts of laughter, equally high-pitched.

“Yeeeesssss,” Bill cries out when Ford opens his mouth and closes it over the slit, breathing hotly on the wet, twitching flesh before starting to lick it again, catching every drop of slick that is escaping from Bill’s body, the taste of blood, the taste of Bill filling his mouth. “Oh yes, how many licks does it take to make a, make a, oh, oh, oh-”

Bill’s legs come down, wrapping around Ford’s face, sleek thighs pressing tight against Ford’s cheeks as he starts to move, riding Ford’s mouth as he moans and cries, getting louder second by second. He outright screams when Ford thrusts his entire tongue inside him, his body clenching hard around the wet muscle as it throbs and trembles.

“Ford!” Bill’s hands come down on too, on Ford’s head, his small, slender fingers twisting into Ford’s hair, pulling at the thick strands. “Ford!”

It all urges Ford to grind harder inside Bill with his tongue, thrusting it in and out of the tight, wet passage in a quick rhythm while he seeks out Bill’s body with his hands, holding onto his sides as he fucks his Muse with his tongue, Bill’s blue slick filling his mouth with its iron taste, his own cock jerking increasingly harder in his slacks, his body close to release without needing any extra stimulation from either Bill or himself.

“Ford!”

Bill’s legs grip at Ford’s face as Bill starts to come, his  bottom edge thrusting against Ford’s jaw as his slit clenches tight around Ford’s tongue, to the point it hurts. Ford doesn’t care; he smashes his own mouth as tight against Bill’s flesh as he can, feeling every clench of Bill’s body against his lips, catching every spill of slick released. He is barely aware of his own cock spurting its seed inside his underwear, his hips bucking against the air; it’s all blurred in his brain now, Bill’s  bliss and his own.

He keeps mouthing Bill’s slit until he has done what Bill asked him to do: lapped it thoroughly clean. He switches over to kissing Bill’s legs after that, feeling Bill’s fingers combing through his hair. He even goes over to kiss Bill below his bow tie, where he thinks Bill’s stomach is.

“You softie,” Bill says with a tired chuckle, sliding his hand over to Ford’s cheek. “You know, you’re allowed to be as dirty as you like about me.”

Ford knows that. It’s just hard to forget sometimes, how fortunate he is to be blessed like this.


End file.
